In modern cities where driving personal cars, trucks and other vehicles is permitted, parking is of major concern. Given environments with limited space for parking vehicles while not in use, properties dedicated to parking vehicles are prevalent in large cities. Parking lots, garages and other parking structures are often built under ground and above ground. Individual parking spaces are numbered, and access to the parking lot is either controlled with a gate or parking spaces are individually metered.
Parking lots, garages and other structures are optimally located in neighborhoods where parking demand is high. Often, however, available parking in these parking destinations is extremely limited, and this causes traffic on streets with street parking, traffic in and out of parking lots and garages, and even traffic within parking structures entering, exiting and looking for parking.
QR is an abbreviation for “quick response”. A QR code is a type of matrix barcode or two-dimensional barcode, i.e., a machine-readable optical label that contains information about the item to which it is attached. QR codes are used in a variety of applications, from providing information about products, restaurants, etc. As an example, when a customer wishes to pay his or her bill at a restaurant, the customer launches a payment app on a mobile device. The restaurant generates a QR code on a bill or on a cash register. The customer scans the QR code and the mobile app initiates the financial transaction, i.e., funds are transferred from the User's financial account to the restaurant's financial account.
Existing mobile device parking app for finding, booking and paying for parking ParkNow provides self-parking options, but no monthly or valet parking options. There is no way to reserve a valet, make on-demand payments to a pre-established financial account payment processor such as PayPal-brand or Braintree-brand financial transaction services, or generate in-app a QR code. https://park-now.com/
Existing mobile device parking app for engaging a valet LUXE doesn't offer reserved parking or generate in-app a QR code. http://www.luxe.com/home
Existing mobile device parking app for self-parking PARKWHIZ doesn't offer valet service. There is no way to make on-demand payments to a pre-established financial account payment processor such as Paypal-brand or Braintree-brand financial transaction services or generate in-app a QR code. https://www.parkwhiz.com/
Existing mobile device parking app for self-parking SPOT HERO doesn't offer valet service. There is no way to make on-demand payments to a pre-established financial account payment processor such as Paypal-brand or Braintree-brand financial transaction services or generate in-app a QR code. https://spothero.com/